Ninjaman
is an ally of the Kakurangers. He is the pupil of the Sanshinshou, who was within a blue pot as punishment a millennium ago for allowing himself to be fooled by Daimaou to attack the humans. Biography Kakuranger Once released by Tsuruhime, Ninjaman becomes an ally to the Kakurangers and comes to their aid when needed. As a ninja master, Ninjaman wields a katana, and had a wide array of Ninja-Arts at his command, including enlargement to aid his mentors in their fights. He rides on a cloud called the Kintou Cloud. Whenever a Youkai calls him , he gets angry enough to change into , who connects his weapon with its sheath to form a powerful javelin. In this state, Samuraiman creates explosive energy spheres formed from his rage in his ultimate attack, Samurai Rage Bomber. In the finale, after the Youkai are sealed away, NinjaMan is now with his masters and says goodbye to the Kakurangers. Gokaiger Some time later, Ninjaman caused a lot of destruction when saving a little girl from animals that had escaped from a zoo. As punishment, he was once again locked away in a jar and sequestered at the Negakure Temple by the Sanshinshou. Consequently, this left him unable to join the Kakurangers and all the other Sentai and Bangai heroes during the Great Legend War. However, prior to the war, during the Shinkenger and Goseiger's battle against Buredoran of the Bloodbath, Metal Alice of the Agent of the Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis ordered Zan-KT0 of the Shot to destroy the shrine, killing Ninjaman. Luckily, history was changed by the Gokaigers who had traveled back in time under the instruction of Domon of the Timerangers, saving the shrine and preventing Ninjaman's death. As he was still sealed during the Great Legend War, Ninjaman was the only veteran sentai hero to not lose his power during the the Super Sentai's repelling of the Zangyack invasion force. When the Gokaigers return to the shrine to search for the Kakuranger's Greater Power they find the jar and Ninjaman is released by Ahim de Famille. He explains why he was sealed, but wonders why the Sanshinshou did not free him. Gai Ikari then reveals to him the event of the Great Legend War, getting Ninjaman to call himself an idiot for his recklessness making him unable to help his allies. The Gokaigers decide to take him to the Gokai Galleon and fill him in on things like the Great Legend War and even their own fight with the Space Empire Zangyack and Basco ta Jolokia. They reveal to him that they are the 35th Super Sentai team and explain the Ranger Keys to him and how they have also gathered almost all of the previous Super Sentai teams Greater Powers except for five that Basco had stolen. They ultimately reveal that only the Greater Power of Kakuranger is missing and ask Ninjaman to grant it to them. However, Ninjaman refuses on the basis that his prior recklessness had caused trouble before and that he couldn't trust the Gokaigers with such an important gift although he does decide to stay with them in order to see if they are worthy or not. After a week where the Gokaigers have done nothing, Ninjaman decides to retrain the Gokaigers, though only Gai, Ahim and Don shows up. When Don and Gai start fighting due to an attack from Action Commander Evil Spirit Faith Healer Jyujyu and Marvelous, Joe, and Luka do nothing; Ninjaman deems the Gokaigers unworthy of the Kakuranger's Greater Power. However, after seeing Don and Gai stop themselves from hurting an depowered Ahim, breaking Jyujyu's spell, Ninjaman realizes that in his efforts to not be overzealous and cause unneeded destruction like before, he had forgotten the importance in trusting people. When he and the other are called to help Marvelous, Joe, and Luka fight Jyujyu, Ninjaman sees that they had faith in Ahim, Don, and Gai to break Jyujyu's spell and how it helped them to find Jyujyu. After fighting alongside the Gokaigers, at one point with them using the Kakuranger powers, Ninjaman grants them the Kakurangers' Greater Power during the mecha battle with Jyujyu. However, to Ninjaman's surprise, he finds that he himself is the Kakurangers' Greater Power and defeats Jyujyu alongside GokaiOh and GoZyuJin. After the battle, he summons his cloud to return to the Three God Generals but promises to return should the Gokaigers ever call on his help again. 30 Sentai Encyclopedia Ninjaman, also seen transforming into Samuraiman, is acknowledged as an in the 30 Sentai Encyclopedia Special Files entry shown at the end of Task 44 of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Forms - Samuraiman= ;Arsenal *Samurai Javelin ;Attacks *''Samurai Rage Bomber'' }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Ninjaman is voiced by . His suit actor was . Ranger Key The is a toy-exclusive Kakuranger Ranger Key that was included in the Ranger Key Set: Complete Edition, which was released on December 2013.http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000081255/?rt=pr The key was included in the set alongside the AbarePink due to fan demand, despite the fact there was never a Ninjaman Ranger Key on the show. Notes *Before his fate was revealed in episode 40 of Gokaiger, it was believed that Ninjaman died in the Great Legend War as the pamphlet of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle mentioned a battle during the war in which most of the Sentai mecha were destroyed. While he had been killed before the timeline was rewritten, the circumstances of how it happened are entirely different. *When Joe Gibken remarks that Ninjaman was a Kakuranger as well, Ninjaman does not correct him. This lends credence to theories that Ninjaman may be a mecha and Extra Hero turned Sixth Ranger, like Gosei Knight was. *Ninjaman is the only Sentai hero to not be included in the Super Sentai 199 to give the Gokaigers his team's Greater Power and be a Ranger Legend. **It is possible that Ninjaman would have had his own Ranger Key had he not been imprisoned prior to the Legend War, since a toy version was later made. *Ninjaman is the only hero (besides AkaRed) who was on Earth that still had his powers, but did not fight in the Great Legend War. References